Tears in heaven
by Miss Nii
Summary: Seu nome era Albert. Um dos seres humanos mais bonitos que já conhecera. Em todos os sentidos."


Seu nome era Albert. Um dos seres humanos mais bonitos que já conhecera. Em todos os sentidos.

Adorava como o sol refletia em seus cabelos naquelas antigas manhãs no colégio.

Frequentaram o mesmo colégio. Quer dizer, frequentar era força de expressão, já que Gianni quase não ia à aula.

Albert era o melhor aluno de matemática naquele colégio. O professor obrigou o sueco a fazer os trabalhos com o italiano; Shion estava decidido a conseguir que todos os seus alunos passassem de ano, até mesmo os delinquentes da sala. Foi assim que descobriu seu nome. E a cor de seus olhos.

Esse e outros detalhes eram apenas alguns aspectos que ele conseguia pinçar nos dias em que ia às aulas. Como a pinta logo abaixo de um dos olhos e o sotaque em sua voz. Como seu interesse por botânica e sua fascinação por rosas. Seu cheiro de rosas.

Mas Albert o desprezava, o considerava um carcamano inferior, sujo e indigno de sua presença. E Gianni o odiava por sua arrogância e implorava por sua misericórdia.

Na verdade, dizer que Albert o desprezava também era um exagero, Albert nem tinha ciência de que Gianni existia. E se esforçava para continuar assim.

_Would you know my name  
If I saw you in Heaven?  
Will you be the same  
If I saw you in Heaven?  
I must be strong  
And carry on  
'Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in Heaven_

Descobriu que Albert existia por um acaso. Mas não acontecem todas as coisas por um Acaso maior?

Albert andava com os certinhos da sala. O indiano, o cara de cabelo estranho, o francês... O francês, na realidade era culpado por tudo isso.

O francês e seu maldito amigo grego.

Milo sempre o devorou com os olhos; com aquele seu olhar faminto e pouco discreto de quando queria alguma coisa.

"Olha lá, Gianni, olha lá aqueles viadinhos!" E ele e Milo e Shura riam com a passagem dos estudiosos.

Um belo dia, o francês não abaixou os olhos nem corou. Ele encarou Milo com revolta e mágoa nos olhos. E Milo parou de rir deles, parou de pichar e passou a rondá-los, a querer que o aceitassem. E Gianni passou a ficar por perto em suas tardes de estudo; vigiando, rosnando.

Passou a odiá-los.

Até o dia em que esbarrou nele logo após uma aula de artes – a única aula em que ia realmente bem, que frequentava – e reparou em sua semelhança com Hermafrodita.

Esse ser, filho de Hermes e Afrodite, não era homem ou mulher, mas um culto ao essencial da beleza, ao que não depende do sexo.

E, desde aquele dia, parou de desenhar corpos e cenas de guerra. Começou discretamente, incluindo seu vulto ao fundo e o vulto foi ganhando forma e destaque. Até chegar ao primeiro quadro hedonista.

Afrodite. Hermes perdeu espaço na tela e apenas a deusa ocupou seus pensamentos.

Nesse meio tempo tornaram-se parceiros em matemática e os quadros foram ficando mais parecidos com ele.

Fato que não passou despercebido por Aiolos, seu professor.

"Quem é essa sua musa, Máscara?" Perguntava, bagunçando seus cabelos e rindo.

Máscara da Morte, era assim que Aiolos o chamava por seus quadros mórbidos.

Mórbido. Quase explodiu de desejo no dia em que avisaram a Albert do falecimento de sua mãe. As lágrimas cingindo o rosto eram por demais inspiradoras e teve de abrir seu bloco de rascunho e esboçar a tela que faria mais tarde. "Afrodite chorando".

Aiolos olhou o quadro e deu um meio-sorriso, como se soubesse de algo que ele não sabia.

"Por que tantas rosas?"

_Would you hold my hand  
If I saw you in Heaven?  
Would you help me stand  
If I saw you in Heaven?  
I'll find my way  
Through night and day  
'Cause I know I just can't stay  
Here in Heaven_

Ele sempre o chamava de Afrodite quando em pensamentos, quando se tocava.

Como esperado, Albert se formou com louvores e conseguiu ingressar em uma boa universidade com bolsa de estudos. O francês também e Milo foi atrás, como sempre.

Ficou sozinho.

Passou a trabalhar em uma oficina mecânica, tendo aulas preparatórias com Aiolos de noite. Shura participava das aulas também, mas não levava o menor jeito para pintura, desenhando sempre anjos loiros e toscos que se pareciam demais com o professor.

Gianni continuava desenhando Afrodite, embora sentisse que faltava algo. Faltavam as expressões e a inspiração que a presença de Albert lhe trazia.

Fez dezoito anos. Foi expulso do abrigo onde morava. Aiolos chamou-o para morar com ele e seu irmão caçula, que idolatrava o italiano.

Shura apareceu por lá uma noite, ensanguentado e chorando. Seu padrasto o espancara e ele fugiu de casa, correndo mais uma vez para os braços de seu ex-professor.

Argumentando que ele estava ferido demais, Aiolos o levou para seu quarto.

No meio da noite, ele foi desperto por suspiros e gemidos. Curioso, levantou-se e ficou em choque com o que viu através do vácuo que se formava com a ausência de portas na casa, inclusive no quarto de Aiolos.

Foi a primeira vez que viu dois homens juntos, a primeira vez que ouviu alguém dizer tão sinceramente "eu te amo" e foi a primeira vez desde que Albert partira que se inspirou de verdade.

Assim nasceu "Ares e Afrodite". Aiolos teceu inúmeros comentários sobre o ângulo, a luz e o tema. Mas perguntou com a mesma cara enigmática de sempre por que os amantes não tinham rosto.

_Time can bring you down  
Time can bend your knees  
Time can break your heart  
Have you begging please  
Begging please_

Pagava putas para posarem para ele, porém, invariavelmente, seus rostos sempre ficavam iguais aos _dele_.

Então descobriu os travestis, seus hermafroditas ideais.

Finalmente um marchand conheceu seu trabalho, era um amigo de Aiolos, Shion e do Senhor Kido, diretor da escola.

Ficou espantado com o talento de Gianni, com a qualidade de seus trabalhos e a beleza de sua Afrodite.

Sentia falta do cheiro de Albert, de seu desprezo, então passava dias rondando floriculturas, seu loft – comprado com o dinheiro da exposição de seus quadros – vivia cheio de rosas.

"Por que tantas rosas?"

Apenas sorriu torto para a atendente e estendeu-lhe o dinheiro.

Distraído, esbarrou em alguém que entrava. Já ia encarando-o com ódio, pronto para maldizê-lo por esmagar algumas de suas preciosas flores.

Um instante de reconhecimento foi o bastante.

"Albert!" Chamou, virando-se. "Albert Johansson!"

Girou em seus calcanhares com altivez e Gianni surpreendeu-se quando viu que em seus olhos não havia desprezo. Passou todas as flores para um só braço e estendeu a mão que estava livre para ele.

"Sou eu, Gianni Malacicci. Fui seu parceiro nas aulas de matemática do Shion. Lembra de mim?"

Seus olhos claros evidenciaram a mentira quando ele sorriu polidamente e disse que sim.

"Você está com tempo? Eu queria te pagar um café, e agradecer por... ter me ajudado a me formar." Inventou qualquer coisa na hora, não queria perder a oportunidade de estar com ele.

Albert franziu a testa e seu rosto mostrou raiva.

"Ah, eu me lembro de você sim." Disse, com ódio na voz. "Lembro que foi sempre um vagabundo imbecil que me perseguia para me humilhar e tornar minha vida um inferno. Lembro também que eu fazia os trabalhos _sozinho_." Virou as costas e ia entrando.

Mas, pela primeira vez na vida, Gianni foi corajoso.

Segurou a manga de sua camisa, forçando-o a parar.

"Eu sei. Eu lembro." Inspirou fundo. "Me desculpe."

Albert o encarou, surpreso, e todo o ódio em seu rosto esvaneceu.

"Por favor, acredite que você me tornou uma pessoa melhor. Deixe eu fazer um macchiato para você, deixe eu mostrar meus quadros, mostrar que você me motivou a correr atrás dos meus sonhos, de mim mesmo." Nunca acreditaria que tinha aquela eloquência se alguém lhe contasse. Nem que Albert sorriria ao ouvir aquilo.

"Certo carcamano, você ganhou uma chance."

_Beyond the door  
There's peace  
I'm sure  
And I know there'll be no more  
Tears in Heaven_

Albert gostou dos quadros, gostou do apartamento, gostou de Gianni.

O italiano mal podia esconder sua felicidade e, quando ele saiu, - levando uma rosa vermelha consigo – pôs-se a rir e foi pintar.

Às vezes, quando Albert ia visitá-lo, chegava a produzir uma "Afrodite" por dia.

E estufava o peito quando apresentava seu amigo advogado, belo e culto para os outros. Gianni não se continha quando ele o apresentava para terceiros e, uma tarde, deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de Aiolos quando o grego comentou que ele cheirava mais do que nunca a rosas.

Porque, assim, era como ter Albert com ele o tempo todo.

Seu mundo caiu com um comentário resmungado de um já bêbado Shura, entre um gole de cerveja e outro.

"Nós xingávamos Milo por andar com aqueles imbecis e rastejar atrás daquele ruivo, mas estamos que nem ele. Aiolos me convenceu agora a fazer _faculdade comunitária_. Só o que me faltava." Rosnou.

Gianni riu, debochado e bebeu mais um gole da sua cerveja, jogando uma trinca na mesa.

"Fale por você, bichinha. Eu não estou assim." E deu uma tragada em seu charuto.

Shura riu ainda mais alto.

"Não, Gigi, você está muito pior. Todo cheirando a rosas e pintando florzinhas. Ah sim! Ganhei." Pegou todas as notas da mesa e se levantou. "Bem, tô vazando. O grego tá me esperando lá em casa."

Ficou estático enquanto o espanhol saía, pensando e pensando. E se ele tivesse razão? E se fosse... _gay_ também?

O telefone tocou. Quem seria àquela hora?

"Alô, Gianni? Sou eu, Albie!" Quase sorriu ao ouvir sua voz. Mas o sorriso murchou ao lembrar do que Shura dissera.

"Ah, oi." Quase podia apalpara raiva expelida em sua voz.

"Está tudo bem com você, meu amigo?" O tom de preocupação desarmou-o temporariamente.

"Claro, claro que sim Albie. Estou só irritado pelo... trabalho. Diga, o que houve?" Era possível projetar o seu sorriso carinhoso de alívio.

"Eu estou na galeria com a Anna e ela gostou muito dos seus quadros. Muito mesmo. Por que não vem aqui para marcarmos uma exposição nacional?"

"Anna? Quem é Anna, Albert?" Sequer prestou atenção ao resto da frase, o ciúme o corroia.

O sueco riu do outro lado da linha.

"O que você disse? Eu não ouvi, essa palhaça tirou minha atenção."

"_Quem é Anna, Albert?_" Rosnou, possesso.

"Ah, é uma amiga que eu conheci na faculdade. Ela é marchand é tem muitos contatos e muito interesse _em você_." Quando ele terminou a frase, o italiano ouviu um grito feminino no outro lado da linha e novas risadas. "_Profissionalmente_, eu digo."

Pensou um pouco e decidiu ir, não queria que o _seu_ "Afrodite" ficasse nem mais um segundo sozinho com aquela mulher.

Anna era simpática, inteligente e, para seu alívio, dava em cima dele descaradamente, deixando o sueco em paz.

Quis levá-lo em casa no fim da noite, mas Albert insistiu que não, morava muito longe.

Precisava confessar, chorar aos seus pés, dizer que todas as pessoas em todos os quadros eram só uma fuga para retornar a ele e agradecer por conceder-lhe sua presença, mesmo que em forma de migalhas de sua atenção.

Correu, alcançou-o.

"Eu queria te dizer..." O sol nasceu naquele momento entre os prédios e bateu nos seus cabelos produzindo o tom exato de ouro que ele adorava. "...obrigado, Afrodite."

Percebeu tarde demais que o chamou como chamava em pensamentos. E arrependeu-se.

Quis ir embora, mas foi sua vez de seu segurado. Albert sorria.

"Eu já sabia." Sussurrou e depositou um beijo casto em seus lábios, soltando-o e voltando a andar.

O pintor tocou seus lábios com os dedos e observou-o virar a esquina, o arrependimento desaparecendo como mágica.

_Would you know my name  
If I saw you in Heaven?  
Will you be the same  
If I saw you in Heaven?  
_

E ele continuava lindo como da primeira vez em que notara sua existência.

Só que, dessa vez, o cheiro de rosas agredia suas narinas e as velas o deixavam com calor.

As lágrimas faziam força para sair e, mesmo naquela situação ele conseguia criar um quadro em sua cabeça.

O câncer que levara a mãe de Albert era uma doença horrível; incurável; fulminante. E genética.

Pensando em como sentiria sua falta, beijou-lhe a testa uma última vez, capturando bem o momento para retratá-lo mais tarde, e se afastou do caixão.


End file.
